vervarafandomcom-20200215-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh also known as The King of Heroes, Archer, and King of Babylon is an Archer-class hero on Vervara Online. His character and lore on Vervara is inspired by the popular "Fate" series by TYPE-MOON. On Vervara he acts as the creator and owner of all original Noble Phantasms. Profile: Identity: The King of Babylon's true name is Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh is a god king born from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and goddess Rimat-Ninsun. He ruled the Sumerian city-state of Uruk, the capital city of ancient Mesopotamia in the B.C. era. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two-thirds god and one-third human, and no others in the world could match him. He was a despot possessing high divinity who believed he was invincible. He is not merely a legend, and is said to have actually existed and ruled during the Sumer Dynasty five thousand years ago. He was the King of Heroes who possessed all things in the world, whose tale is recorded in mankind's oldest epic poem, the Epic of Gilgamesh ''which portrays Gilgamesh as a hero, destined to be king and achieve great feats, who is driven to meet his destiny, facing challenges together with his best friend Enkidu. His title, King of Heroes, is not meant to call him a king who is a hero, but instead implies that he is the king over all heroes. He is mankind's oldest hero, the origin of all myths and model on which heroes are based, so his story is copied within the mythologies of all the countries of the world. The heroes of various myths are derived from his legend, so his Gate of Babylon possesses all of their Noble Phantasms. Though there are numerous kings with titles such as the King of Knights or the King of Conquerors, he is the only one in all of heaven and earth crowned with the title of "King of All Heroes." Early Years: Born with a body that was of the highest grade by mortal standards and knowledge reaching truth, Gilgamesh was born, designed, as king and the Keystone of Heaven between the rising humans and the fading gods. He was sent to ensure the humans and bind the earth slowly leaving the Age of Gods. He was a being embodying the two life sets of life forms, with the blood of those who had ruled and the blood of those who would rule from thereon. He was to be the ultimate neutral party able to discern their respective failings, adjudicating from their respective positions. During his childhood, he loved the gods instead of humanity, but the gods created Enkidu at that time to punish the arrogant king. Enkidu observed the young Gilgamesh, but could not understand the need to punish such an amiable, ideal king who was praised and lauded by his infatuated subjects. There could be no flaw that required correction, and the only problem was that he did not submit to the gods even if he did respect them. Enkidu was forced to admit that the gods had been correct as he watched the boy grow into a young man. Practicing absolutism, oppression, duress, levies, and the utmost decadence from self-interest, the people of the kingdom lamented the change, and even the gods were perplexed at the extent of the expected transformation. The reason was simply that he had been born with the conclusion already drawn, existing independently as a being neither fully divine or human. He acquired the characteristics of both, so his field of vision reached even past what the gods were able to comprehend. His overwhelming power bred overwhelming isolation, but his strength of self kept him from abandoning his kingship or fleeing from the mission imposed upon him. Through revering the gods and loving humanity, he decided to follow the path to its conclusion by deposing the gods and loathing humanity. Friendship: Gilgamesh encountered Enkidu for the first time outside of the Temple of Uruk, who immediately stated that he would reprimand the King and rectify his arrogance. They entered a battle that spanned several days, and Gilgamesh was forced to use all his strength to match his transforming opponent. He was either angered or surprised at having found his equal for the first time, insulting Enkidu as a clod of mud. He was forced to draw out his treasures that had been carefully stored away, marking the first use of the Gate of Babylon as a weapon, and although it was a reluctant and forced humiliation at first, he eventually began to enjoy it and brought them out without regret. He eventually emptied the vault, and Enkidu was left with only a tenth of his clay. Rather than continue, Gilgamesh let himself fall backwards onto his back while bursting with laughter, Enkidu following in suit. He remarked that there would only be once chance to strike for each of them, and without any means of defense, it would leave only two foolish corpses. Enkidu was never able to interpret if that meant it was a tie or if Gilgamesh wanted to make it so that there would only be one corpse. Enkidu asked, "Do you not regret the treasures you have spent?" to which he replied in a bright voice, "Why, if it's someone I should use it on, then it's not unthinkable to do him the favor." Gilgamesh and Enkidu became close friends afterward, marking the one and only story of eternally unchanging worth in all the world. They worked side by side, and Gilgamesh noted that his vault started to become disordered after having begun utilizing weapons as projectiles, calling it a bad habit. Looking towards Humbaba, the guardian of the forest and beast of the gods, Gilgamesh decided to seek out and defeat it. They did so with their combined strength, but Enkidu was left confused by the action. It had not been an order from the gods, and it could not have been for his people who suffered under him. Gilgamesh told him that it was part of purging the evils of the world to protect Uruk, but Enkidu could not understand why he would care about those he tyrannized. Gilgamesh explained his way of protecting humanity, causing Enkidu to fully realize the source of his isolation. Enkidu stated that Gilgamesh took the path of observation, causing Gilgamesh to smile embarrassedly like in his childhood and speak of it. In response to his passion, Enkidu pledged himself as a tool to Gilgamesh afterward, but Gilgamesh reprimanded him, explaining to him that he was his friend. Enkidu believed it was the only time Gilgamesh had ever shown relief. He became the greatest and richest king on Earth, who eventually acquired all the treasures of the world. Uruk became unprecedentedly prosperous, and Gilgamesh was considered so powerful that even the gods could not ignore his existence. One goddess, Ishtar the goddess of fertility, even fell in love with Gilgamesh and proposed marriage to the perfect king. He rejected her immediately because he knew her to be a witch who was unfaithful, cruel, and the corruptor of all men. She became furious, feeling that he had insulted her, and went to her father, the god Anu, to get revenge. She begged him to unleash the Bull of Heaven. The unopposable beast of the gods caused seven years of starvation and destruction on the earth. Working together, Gilgamesh and Enkidu defeated it after binding it with the Chains of Heaven, causing the dark clouds covering the world to fade and saving the land from the flood. Ishtar's reputation was once again crushed, and her fury did not abate. She requested they be put to death for the sin of slaying a beast of the gods with the body of a human. Her request was granted, and Enkidu, created by the gods, was unable to defy the decree. He slowly weakened and was returned to clay, as Gilgamesh desperately held onto the crumbling clod in his arms. He was angered by this, believing that he was the one who deserved retribution should it be required. Enkidu attempted to assuage him by telling Gilgamesh that he was only one of the many treasures in Gilgamesh's collection, that he would find countless more greater than him in time. Gilgamesh instead declared, "You do have worth. You alone have this worth. I hereby declare: In all this world, only one shall be my friend. Thus---not for all eternity shall his worth ever change." Enkidu returned to his original state afterward, leaving nothing behind but Gilgamesh's thunderous cry. Immortality: Up until that point, Gilgamesh had lived by his own standards, collecting riches, bedding women, fighting with his friend, and purging the earth of banes. Enkidu returning to dust, meeting death, greatly changed his views. Death had never inspired grief or fear in him until that moment, and it had never once even been in his mind though he knew that it awaited all. Seeing the one who held equal power to him perish before his eyes let him register the true reality of death for the first time. The despair that Gilgamesh felt was because he saw death as an escape from his duty as the observer of humanity; in order to fulfill his mission completely, he was to observe humanity's path until its eventual end. Falling into depression and with his vigor gone, he sought out the Herb of Immortality, a spirit herb of perpetual youth and eternal life. He had known of it even before Enkidu's passing, and had planned to obtain it eventually in order to complete his collection. With a reason to search for it, he left for the underworld, Ereshkigal.8 He sought out the sage, Ziusudra, who had lived since placing a large amount of animals upon an ark before the coming of a deluge that assailed the Earth. He was said to have been the only one of the Earth to escape from death and live until the present.7 Gilgamesh loathed and feared the death that took away his friend, making him frightened for his own life for the first time since birth. He went on his journey, that he later called a farce, that lasted the same amount of time as he had lived up until that point. He wandered the wilderness for decades as described in the epic, "grovelling along pathetically" while thinking nothing other than not wanting to die. He had the same motive as all humans, as not even a child of the gods was any different when faced with death. With "idiocy exceeding that of humans", he continued to attempt to overcome death, flinging aside the pride, authority, and power of the king, without knowing a purpose to do so or someone for whom to do it. His fear of death was one of the reasons for his actions, but he also loathed death because he could not forgive himself for abandoning his role of observing the future. He eventually reached the realm of the dead, and found upon meeting with Utnapishtim that his form of immortality was not special at all. Utnapishtim had gained longevity by joining the ranks of the gods, half-becoming a plant in the process. Gilgamesh rejected such an immortality because he had to be immortal with the desires of a human still intact, rather than simply living eternally in a body with no appetition. He had simply planned to leave the underworld and return to Uruk to bring his vault to completion, but Utnapishtim, having grown doubtful of having his way of existence rejected or possibly wanting to condemn one who had denied immortality from the gods to the same existence, told Gilgamesh a secret. He told Gilgamesh a method of becoming immortal without seeking the mercy of the gods, the root of a herb that grew in the deep.9 Though he would not consume it himself, as he would only become a plant, he collected it as a rare treasure to decorate his vault. Stopping within the deep, he jarred the herb and returned above ground. Unable to put words to his state of mind at the time, there was some part of him that was hopeful even though he declared that there was no need of immortality modeled on the gods. He smiled at his accomplishment upon returning above ground, believing that he could overthrow death and avenge his friend. With the ability to rise above the "death" that had taken even Enkidu, the voices and acclaim of the people of Uruk would have reached unprecedented level upon returning with immortality. Describing himself as being in the "rashness of youth", vanity soon followed and he became bothered by his ragged state to which he had not spared a single thought until that moment. He wished to cleanse himself before returning to Uruk to test the fruits of his labor in perfect condition, so he rested at a spring close by to recover from the fatigue accumulated over decades of searching. He experienced a certain feeling at that point that he believed to be his first true feeling of joy. As the water healed him, he felt a peacefulness like being released from a prolonged malaise in both body and mind. It was the first time he had been so ecstatic about any of his accomplishments because the act of amassing treasures is like an instinct similar to breathing that does not bring joy to him. The action of obtaining immortality was the first time he was thankful for being born into the world because, despite claiming to have the perspective of humans, he believed he was not human until that moment. He felt free from everything, no doubts, fears, fixations, or duties. Overwhelmed by the sensation of omnipotence, he describes the feeling as élan vital, the reward of his self desire and the belief that he could do as he pleased with that joy for all eternity. It was then that his carelessness caused it to be snatched away from him, brought down by the desires, simple appetition of "hunger", of a serpent that crawled the wilds. The snake with an empty stomach was drawn by the herb's smell, and although a panicked Gilgamesh emerged from the spring, it was too late. The snake gained the property of shedding, having been the restoration of youth instead of immortality, and all that was left was its shed skin. He then was struck with laughter at the event, the absurdity of the conclusion in all he stood to gain and all he took pride in being "naught." He laughed at his own foolishness until his sides ached. Though it was not that he was unable to obtain anything, he understood that his sole reward was that not one thing would remain for him. The fulfillment in life and joy that he obtained for the first time vanished instantly, causing him to realize that was the nature of the human world. Realizing that immortality was unnecessary to his duty, he had been born as a human at that moment and died as a human after learning of joy. Though he had been "complete since birth", he also had his times of inexperience. Taking nearly the entirety of his life to complete his development, he reached physical maturity in the time with Enkidu and mental maturity at that moment, marking the end of his youth. Having laughed away the theft, the sun had risen, and smiling at the fleeting moment of human joy, he returned to Uruk. Marking the end of his adventures, he governed Uruk as the ruler of heroes and brought it to completion. He later also returned to the deep to retrieve the herb once more simply to complete his collection and for the off-chance he would ever be in a situation he could only tolerate as a child. Though he was still severe, he ruled Uruk quietly, entrusting it to the next king before going to his eternal rest without telling the whereabouts of the herb. He became humanity's most ancient hero and the illustrious king who was the first in this world to have "become a story."78 It is said that the snake begins its life again in a new body after shedding its skin because it stole Gilgamesh's medicine and drank it. The way snakes went about their life appeared to the ancient people as a kind of perpetual youth and eternal life that was not available to humans. The skin shed by the first snake in the world in ancient times was later fossilized and remained in existence for countless eons before being used as a catalyst for summoning Gilgamesh in the first Holy Grail War on Vervara. Appearance: Gilgamesh is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an handsome face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. He normally wears golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. While fighting at full power he gains a number of red tattoos on his body that are not normally present. He is often referred to as the "Golden Archer". Personality: Gilgamesh greatly differs from most of the sovereigns and leaders in the history of humanity. He placed himself before his nation and the people, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer, possibly because he had too much in the beginning. He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With conviction to treat good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself." His actions and way of life left him alone, so Enkidu compared rectifying his attitude to rectifying his solitude. He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception. All living beings are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world even many millennia after his death. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception is Enkidu, who he considered to be his equal and only friend. He responds to Iskander's request to form an alliance with him by saying "It is unfortunate, but I do not require a second friend. Past and future, my companion will only be one." He believes that all who look upon him, when he honors them with his presence, should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of death. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a "lowly and filthy" gaze, it is an intolerable disgrace for a nobleman who claims the title of king more so than anyone else. This is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death. He doesn't view the modern world as worthy of having him rule over it because humanity has become too weak. After finding out the nature of the Holy Grail, he plans to use it to exterminate most of the world's population and rule over those who survive. Gilgamesh has a natural disposition to collect items for his treasury, which lead to collecting all the treasures of the world. The treasures he amassed went without use until his fight with Enkidu, causing him to develop the "bad habit" of utilizing them as projectiles. The act of collecting is something that has never brought him true joy due to essentially being on the same level as breathing to him, but he still persists at it nonetheless. He lives by the Golden Rule, only accepting the finest of luxuries, and those who fall to it are utterly blinded by money. Despite his treasury having been dispersed all over the world, he still holds that it all belongs to him. As its contents even exceeded his knowledge, if an item is labeled as a "treasure", it is obvious that it belongs to him. He has absolutely no interest in the Holy Grail before finding out its true nature because competing for his own treasure is a pointless action. He doesn't have a wish, but he cannot allow people to rob his treasury as a matter of principles. The only reason he needs is that it was the law he set down as king. Only if he agrees to give someone the Holy Grail would he allow them to obtain it, but the rats trying to steal his treasure are not worthy of reward. He doesn't mind rewarding his own subjects and people, and would even allow Rider a "cup or two" if he were to bow down to him. He takes a great interest in Saber and her ideals, and proposes that she becomes his wife. He becomes enthralled with her stubbornness, believing there has to be at least one person in the world to deny him. Should he actually "obtain" her, he comes to realize that the outcome is not very satisfying. Normally people consider flowers at their most beautiful as their petals fall, but he only feels disappointment if he ever manages to have her because she only shines brightly to him when she is opposing him. He decides to "show her his love" until he grows tired of her. He is prone to underestimating his opponents and views combat as a game of amusement. His gigantic ego prevents him from acknowledging his opponent as a real threat and he does not battle them seriously. He will properly fight those he respects, or simply utilize more power than necessary on a whim depending on the situation. If his Master happens to grow on him, or he decides that their battle is worth fighting for, then he could become somewhat more willing to use his full power should they will it. Gilgamesh speaks with the notion that nothing is greater than himself. He is the type of person to become angry even if someone is to simply try to converse with him, thinking something like "A plebeian dares to speak with the King? Such insolence!" His nature is cruel and heartless. Never hearing people's opinions, a tyrant who holds only his own standards as absolute. Pretentiously displaying an extremely gaudy golden armor, this exceptional Heroic Spirit releases his excessive treasures as if abundant water. Gilgamesh is a collector of treasures. His favorite phrase is "''I've assembled all treasures in the land", but that is not a metaphor. He has assembled, stored and sealed away every sample of technology that were developed in his age. His argument is "humans are foolish, but there is value in the tools, civilization that humans create". Humanity: Gilgamesh was born as a guardian of humanity, so it is his duty to lay the foundations for the future civilization of the planet. He does not view sheltering as his way of guardianship, but instead a harsh form resembling the north wind. He is the adjudicator of humanity who is an observer and sentencer at his core, punition personified and uncolored by human values. He lives by the ideal that later became Code of Ur-Nammu and Code of Hammurabi, that it is law for humans to prosecute humans. He had been brought forth by the gods to secure humanity for them, but he did not fulfill his role. He considered his own desires first, and he controlled the kingdom as a person. He rejected the gods as something from a past age, telling them that he will obey and respect them and at the same time telling them to be destroyed. He believed they lost their positions through their own actions the moment they brought him forth into the world. Although he was created for a specific purpose, he did not feel contempt for being artificially manufactured life for the sake of being used by the gods, and although his every cell was designed before birth, he was born from her mother's womb like a normal human; therefore, he was both "born" and "created" at the same time. It matters not if a being is an animal or a puppet, as all life is created through the intentions of the parents. He was brought forth by predecessors like all living things, the only difference being that his predecessor was the planet, the gods. The "self", the soul, is the only naturally occurring and unique part of life, awaking to individual originality that cannot be thought of as having been created. Whether the body was manufactured or the product of reproduction, the shape of life is always brought forth by predecessors, so only the naturally occurring soul matters to him. The gods' countermeasure was correct, but it was that, being born as a new life with a new will, that he did not behave in accordance with their wishes. While he was designed as the keystone for the gods, he became the tip of the spear that put an end to the old age.7 He decided upon reaching adulthood that he would not live as a king governing his people, but would instead act as a storm that reprimanded them. Ignoring the will of the gods, he ruled Uruk because it was something worthwhile. Collecting and seizing as he willed it, the nation and the people were his all for the reason of judging them. He considers humanity to be the epitome of ingenuity, but says it lacks a shared standard. It is for this reason that humanity continues to bring forth new advancements, and the reason that an absolute standard is indispensable. It required someone human while more than human and belonged to the gods without being a god. It would have simply taken a human to govern and a god to menace, but the gods never understood that even in the very end. To better become this absolute standard, he collected all the treasures of the world and judged the worth of humanity. Enkidu believed that his actions, his tyranny over his people, extended from his ability to see even what the gods were unable to comprehend. His overwhelming power bred overwhelming isolation for him, but his strength of self did not allow him to abandon his kingship or flee from this mission imposed upon him. The reason that he favored isolation is that he chose that path and needed to advance down it alone. He needed to hate the gods and dislike the people while keeping the future in mind, so he needed to be isolated. The more favorably he regarded the future of humanity, the farther he had to remove himself. The only thing he stood to gain was the result of it because, being more than human, he could not interfere with the brilliant course it would bring about. He personally felt the resulting future would be quite dull, but decided to abide his decision to the end. Even Enkidu, sharing the same origins, was unable to see the sights on which his distant gaze was set. Enkidu regarded this isolation, his ability to remain aloof, as his greatest sincerity. Though he knew the weak, he never glanced back at them, and though he knew the strong, he never acknowledged them. Though he should have had none by his side, Enkidu believed that he had sinned in leaving a lasting mar upon that integrity. Though he is similar to Alexander the Great in the manner of pride, their greatest difference is "not needing retainers." He is only dedicated to himself, so his loves are only treasures and tools. People are only things that will disappear. During his search for immortality, he was also obsessed with seeing the end of humanity. Dying would mean abandoning his role, his kingship, because he had determined to be the observer and adjudicator of the people. It was necessary to obtain an enduring body that would last until the end of the world not to see everyday contentment, but the deeds, the future of the people, and witness their end. He felt true joy for the first time upon obtaining it, but it was snatched away in an instant by the snake. This caused him to realize that was the nature of the world of humanity, that which he must observe. He realized he could not understand that unique appeal with an undying body, realizing immortality to be nothing by the incompleteness of the common people and the dream of those who cannot face the end. He decided he had no need for it because his eyes that could foresee the future had no reason to fear death. He was able to exist in that era, unfading at that moment, and still gaze at the distant future even without experiencing the passage of time. His duty would be fullfilled as long as a hero, humanity's most ancient tale, was passed down through the ages. The future he is able to see for humanity is that of human knowledge continuing to expand until they will be able to see even light from millions of years away. Though it would take such a long time that his body will have long rotted, it was an exhilarating sight for him, but he feels that he must have lost his drive. Having collected all that needed to be collected, he found no further joy in that era. He needed to simply depart with integrity, experiencing death as many times as necessary, time and again reviving and observing until the end of the world and the day when humanity reaches beyond his garden, the planet, to reach the end of the sky and strike its final note. Childhood: Gilgamesh has nothing in common with his childhood-self, and their natures are so different that he cannot even perceive his younger self's past. He can only speak as if having heard from secondhand accounts, and he, who had never forgotten anything from birth, cannot remember his childhood well. He believes his younger self would be the same, and that it is likely he would have stopped his own growth had he known what his adult-self would be like at the time. He was benevolent, cherished by the people who praised him as having "gained the best king there was." He was known as tolerant, sage, fair, and moral, and he had a kingly aptitude superior to all. He changed greatly as he grew, becoming the King that the gods created Enkidu to punish. After Gilgamesh consumes the Herb of Immortality, he becomes his well-mannered, polite and amiable younger self. He not only retai ns his memory, but his royal and divine charisma as well. Relationships: (Vervara Online) Alexander (Iskander) The Great: Alexander (Iskander) is one of the few heroes for whom Gilgamesh holds respect towards. This respect has grown over time due to the endless persistence and determination of Alexander to seek peace diplomatically, yet draw sword without hesitation. Although Gilgamesh has defeated Alexander in every battle, he maintains his respect for the King of Conquerors. Shirou Emiya (Archer): Gilgamesh resents the famed Archer for his manipulation of his own Noble Phantasm treasury. Although there have been frequent battles in the past, Shirou Emiya tends to defeat Gilgamesh due to the ignorance of the King of Uruk. However the animosity is limited simply to Gilgamesh's irritation in the "false replications" of his own armory. Sir Arthur Pendragon: Sir Lancelot Du Lac: Caesar: Role: On Vervara Online, Gilgamesh's primary role is to provide the various heroes of the world access to their personal Noble Phantasms. His vault houses all the original copies and therefore when new heroes appear, their heroic spirit brings forth a new Phantasms from the vaults. Abilities Skills: * Charisma * Divinity * Golden Rule Noble Phantasm(s): Gates of Babylon Caster Class | Anti-Reality | S+ The Key of the King's Law "It is the storehouse Gilgamesh built to store all the treasures in the world he has collected, referred to as the "Divine Gate". It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. Allowing for easy access to the items of the treasury, he is able to pick and utilize them as he pleases." Ea Saber Class | Anti-World | S+ Enuma Elish "Showing its power as an "Anti-World" weapon, it attacks everything in sight with a single strike. It cannot be said that what the blade cuts down is limited simply to "the enemy" as it is not a matter of aiming it, and it is impossible to even discuss as to whether it will hit its target or the practicality of the force behind it. Grinding at the laws of space with its power, it creates a rip in space that extends from not only the earth, but also to the sky and atmosphere. It is a crack that distorts space to pierce the very nature of the World itself to show the "Truth". All that uses the cut space as a foundation is swallowed and crushed by the void, and the dazzling light only continues to grow as it continues to complete the destruction. Its use in a fight is not something that can be called a battle, but rather the wrath of nature itself." Chains of Heaven Archer Class | Anti-Divine | S+ Enkidu "It is a chain named after his closest friend, made to bind the gods so they cannot escape, making it one of the few Anti-Divine weapons that holds the concept of "reigning over the gods."" Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Archer